Flirty
by Gladysavoureuse
Summary: It's Regionals for the New Directions and Sam and Santana are acting a little flirty. Short One-shot. Samtana.


Hi!

First of all I wanted to say that it's my first one shot in English (I'm Belgian so I speak French) and I'm very sorry if there are mistakes. If there are some just tell me as review or in private and I'll correct them, thank you.  
Samtana one shot, hope you'll all like it! (I don't really know where it would be in the show but I hope it's okay for you). Also I own nothing related to the series or characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Looking good, Evans" said the girl as Sam looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his bow tie.

"And you're not too bad, Santana" he said with a smirk.

She frowned and looked directly into his eyes for a few seconds, waiting.

"OK. Fine. You're freaking hot" said Sam, smiling a little and facing the girl in her black dress. She smiled too, satisfied.

"See you on stage" she finally said as she turned around.

"We're gonna rock" he yelled a little to make sure that Santana could hear him because she was already leaving the room. He looked at her a second. She really looked hot.

After looking for the last time in the mirror, he sighed nervously and left the room to join the others.

They were finally there, at Regionals and Sam truly thought that they had a chance to win. And he wanted to be at his best to make them win, just like all of New Directions' members.

"And now from Lima Ohio McKinley High School… The New Directions!"

Rachel and Finn made their appearance on stage and began to sing, soon joined by the rest of the group. Sam was dancing in the background and smiled because he was so happy and proud to be there. The previous group wasn't as good as them and that was a great thing.

The blonde stopped dreaming when Santana came in front of him. It was the time of the song where they had to dance in pairs while Finn and Rachel were looking at each other lovingly.

"Your hands, Evans" said Santana with her own hands on Sam's shoulders. He didn't understand at first but then did and put his hands up on the brunette's back and they kept dancing. They stared at each other and smiled.

The other songs went well, it was a solo of Mercedes –for once- and a group number where Sam had to sings a few lyrics alone.

After it, they run out of stage and just ten minutes later they were back there to see who won. The New Directions and another group, The Warblers were both on the first place which was kinda good because they were winners and that was all that mattered for Sam and the rest of the glee club even if Rachel was a little bit upset.

After a short break, all New Directions and their teacher were on the bus back to Lima.  
Sam sat behind Mike who was next to Tina. The couple talked about school and dance and whatever, Sam didn't pay much attention, what he paid attention at was the hot brunette who sat next to him.

They were on the bus for now 20 minutes and neither of Sam nor Santana had said something, till the girl turned on her left to face the blond.

"You were right" she said quietly.

"About what?" he smile a little and even if he looked like an idiot it was kind of cute.

"We rocked!" she said smiling and hitting him gently on the arm.

"Yes we did! We were good"

"Good? Are you kidding? We were amazing. Even if you just wanted to touch my butt" she winked at him.

"W-What?"

"When we were dancing together. Admit it, you want that nice butt of mine" she laughed so did he.

"I won't say that" he smirked.

"I know everything about you, Evans"

"Oh, really? I'd like to see that" they laughed again and stopped talking for a while then Sam broke the silence.

"My favourite colour?"

"Blue" she said directly, not even looking at him.

"Sibling?"

"Two. One brother and one little sister" she looked at him as if to say it was too easy.

"Biggest quality?" he asked.

"You have one?" she said playfully.

"Come on! My impressions!" she laughed and shake her head 'no' so he pouted a little.

"You don't know everything about me Santana. I won" he exclaimed proudly.

"Oh and what did you won mister impressions?"

"I don't know. You chose" he said with a smile, coming closer to the brunette on the seat.

"What are you doing Evans?" she didn't stop looking into his eyes.

He shrugged and came even closer. She swallowed but didn't move. When his lips were almost touching hers he talked.

"The song I most often listen to?" she thought for a second then answered.

"Rich Girl by Hall and Oates or One of The Beatles. Either Help or Yellow Submarine. But I'd go for Rich Girl"

He sat back in his place and took his phone and earphones from his pocket then looked at his playlist. His jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?" said Santana. She looked at the screen and smirked. "Rich Girl. Don't be so surprised, I'm the best"

She took the earphones and put them on the phone, one earphone for her and one that she gave to Sam. She then pressed 'play' and they both listened to the song.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she let him. As for her, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Sam?" she asked quietly, still eyes closed.

"I know, my hand" he said and attempted to move his hand.

"No, don't move" he put his hand back next to her butt. "Just please don't snore if you sleep, I'm tired" he chuckled and whispered 'sleep well' to the girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up Santana, we're at school" Sam said gently and the girl woke up. She took the earphone off and stood up.

"See you outside" she said and she left the bus.

Sam put his earphone and phone back in his pocket and left too. Outside he went near Finn and Puck who were waiting for him. Since the competition was on Saturday they could go back to home now and the three boys always came back from school together.

"Let's go guys, we could play video games once at my place" said Puck. Finn and the mohawked guy began to walk.

"Are you coming Sam?" Finn asked.

"Yeah go ahead, I'll join you in a second." The two boys continued their way.

Sam turned around and saw Santana talking to Brittany and Quinn. The two blonds began walking to their houses but the brunette came to Sam.

"Aren't you going home with them" asked Sam talking about Quinn and Brittany.

"Yes, but I wanted to say goodbye" she smiled.

"Wow am I crazy or you are being nice with me?" he laughed so did she.

"You're crazy, trouty" he nodded and didn't stop smiling. He really had to stop acting so cute. "Well, goodbye"

She turned around to go home but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"I do want to touch your butt" he admitted with his little smirk.

"I knew it. I know everything about you" she said but he laughed. Apparently he thought that she was lying. "Your favourite food is pizza, your favourite film is Avatar and you'd love to be invisible" she kissed his cheek and joined the two blonds who were waiting for her.

Sam smiled, a little bit shocked, and joined his two friends.

"Duh, girls!" exclaimed Puck patting Sam's back. "They're all the same, right?"

"Nah, not all" said Sam.

"Be careful with Sant' she can be really bitchy" said Finn.

"That's ok, she's nice" sincerely said the blond boy.

Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it and saw that he had received one message.

_-From_ : Santana Lopez.  
Your impressions suck, Evans. xo

He chuckled and answered.

_-To_ : Santana Lopez.  
You snored in the bus, how sexy is that? ;) x

He placed his phone back in his pocket and kept walking between his two friends.

"I'll beat you at a good fighting game guy" Sam said as they all laughed.

Sam turned around a little and he could still see Santana walking in the opposite direction. _She really is beautiful, even from a distance, _thought the boy.

* * *

Tell me what you think about it in a review and sorry again for all the mistakes!

Bye!


End file.
